Coton de tulear
Coton de tulear - królewski pies z Madagaskaru. Jest typowym przedstawicielem IX grupy - psów do towarzystwa. Nazwa tego pieska jest wielce egzotyczna, tak samo zresztą jak nazwa wyspy, z której pochodzi - Madagaskar. Przeszłość Coton de Tulear'a jest owiana tajemnicą, a o jego historii krążą legendy. Ale jak zyskał swoją nazwę - "Coton de Tulear" ? Coton pojawił sie pierwszy raz w okolicach plantacji bawełny, a jego kolor oraz struktura sierści podobna jest do kłaczka bawełnianego. Tak możemy objaśnić pierwszy człon nazwy tej rasy. Ale z jakiego powodu "de Tulear"? Na to jest już jednoznaczna odpowiedź. Bawełniane plantacje, w okolicach których był najczęściej widywany ten piesek, znajdowaly sie niedaleko madagarskiego miasta Toliara (fran.Tulear). Przybycie na wyspę Madagaskar Prawdy jak ten sympatyczny piesek dostał się na wyspę nie dowiemy się już nigdy. Pierwsza legenda sięga XV - XVI w. W tym czasie w kierunku zachodnich Indii płynęła łódz, a nad oceanem niedaleko Madagaskaru szalała burza. Łódź rozbiła się. Na statku była para tych białych piesków, która dopłynęła do wyspy w okolicach miasta Toliara (Tulear). Druga legenda mówi, że Coton był na pokładzie statku portugalskiego kapitana Diego Diase'a, który odkrył Madagaskar podczas swej podróży do Indii w roku 1500. Ostatnia natomiast głosi, że cotonik był psem hiszpanskiego dworu królewskiego na przełomie XVII - XVIII wieku. W tym przypadku podejrzani są kupcy europejscy, którzy mogli przywieźć cotona na wyspę jako gatunek biszona krędziawego, a wywieźć z wyspy jako artykuł handlowy. Historia Coton de Tulear =Królewski pies= =Charakter cotona= =Bajecznie rodzinny pies= Antydepresyjny pies Coton de Tulear dzięki swojemu wspaniałemu charakterowi - we Francji, USA i Kanadzie zyskał miano "psa antydepresyjnego". Zasłużył sobie na ten tytuł ze względu na swą wielką miłość do dzieci i wierność do ludzi dorosłych. Dlatego "pracuje" tam w domach dziecka i domach seniorow. Jest idealnym towarzyszem ludzi opuszczonych, samotnych. Czy Coton jest psem dla ciebie? Czy Coton de Tulear jest psem dla Ciebie? Jeżeli podjąłeś decyzje, że pies rasy Coton de Tulear ma na dłużej zagościć w Twoim życiu, poczytaj, posprawdzaj gdzie się da - internet, książki - czy będzie pasował on do Ciebie, Twojej rodziny i do Waszego stylu życia. Pamiętaj, ęe Coton należy do grupy psów do towarzystwa i jeśli żyjesz w ciągłym biegu, rzadko bywasz w domu, dużo podróżujesz i nie możesz go wziąć ze sobą - Z CAŁA PEWNOŚCIĄ NIE JEST TO PIES DLA CIEBIE. Coton to pies, który uwielbia swoją rodzinę i by być szczęśliwym - musi ją mieć. Jeśli chcesz psa o silnym i twardym charakterze, ślepo posłusznego - Coton również NIE JEST PSEM DLA CIEBIE. Coton de Tulear jest psem posłusznym, ale delikatnym, nie znosi kar, krzyków i bicia. Jeśli nie sprawia Ci frajdy kilkugodzinne czesanie psa, kapanie i suszenie - Coton również NIE JEST PSEM DLA CIEBIE. Nie patrz tylko na szczenię, które pięknie wygląda - jak pluszowy miś, spójrz w przyszłość i zastanów się czy sprostasz wymaganiom tego psa, czy będziesz w stanie pielegnować jego sierść i poświęcić mu swój cenny czas, którego dziś jest tak mało...... Galeria 44290 106886079368606 7287859 n.jpg Aby zobaczyć całą galerię kliknij tutaj! Kategoria:Psy Kategoria:Rasy psów Kategoria:Psy małe